


Sharing (A Bed) Is Caring

by n_dix0n



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blackhawks, Chicago Blackhawks, Hockey, M/M, NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_dix0n/pseuds/n_dix0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just then Pat realized that 1. He had accidentally left his key in Brent and Duncan’s room and 2. His best friends and line mates had consistently terrible timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing (A Bed) Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm not new to writing fan fiction, but this is my first hockey fic so please keep that in mind while you read. I hope you enjoy!

Patrick rolled onto his side and cracked one eye open. If he held his breath he could hear the faint snore coming from his best friend, his captain, Jonathan Toews, who was asleep next to him. 

Pat exhaled deeply and rolled onto his back. 

Tonight the team was at a hotel in LA, sleeping over for their practice the next day and game the morning after. 

However, there were a lot more visitors than expected and their bus had arrived late after being caught in traffic because of an accident, so the two boys were forced to sleep in a room with only one bed instead of the two they usually got.

It was decided that Jonathan and Patrick would take the room considering the only runner-ups were Seabs and Dunc and god knows it would be the end of the world if they actually figured out that they liked one another. 

Jon looked a tad grumpy after finding out he wouldn't be able to be a bed hog for the night, but Pat couldn't have been happier. 

However, he couldn't let Jon or the rest of the team know he was actually excited so he let out a mock groan and shuffled away from the rest of the group. 

Jon smirked after seeing Pat's reaction and ruffled Pat's hair after he caught up. 

Pat got on the elevator and glared at him as he tried to fix up his mussed curls, "I hate you." Jon laughed and wrapped an arm around Pat's shoulders, "Doubt it, buddy." 

Pat rolled his eyes and laughed as he tossed Jon's arm off his shoulder and got off the elevator, Jon trailing close behind. 

Jon and Pat had watched movies, played Mario Cart, and ate dinner until Jon decided it was time to sleep. Pat didn't argue much because he was just as tired as Jon. However, when he finally laid down in bed, he found himself unable to actually fall asleep. 

So here Pat was, an hour later, still trying to fall asleep. Pat tried changing positions one more time. He sat up, fluffed the pillow, and laid back down.

5 minutes later, nothing. 

He sighed heavily, pushed some of the covers off and rolled over onto his side. 

Still nothing. 

Pat rolled over back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Stop moving, Paddy." 

Pat's stomach fluttered at Jon's nickname for him.

Jon had accidentally called him Paddy once, explaining that he had a friend in high school named Patrick that he called Paddy. Pat had ragged on him for a little while until realizing he actually really liked the nickname and it stuck. 

"Johnny, I can't sleep." Pat could practically hear the eye roll in Jon’s voice as he replied, "I could tell, dumbass." 

Pat smiled and rolled over to face Jon as he whispered "Hey Johnny," in his ear. Jon replied with a mumbled, "What," his eyes still closed, not moving an inch. 

It was a shame Jon didn't open his eyes because if he had, he could have prepared himself for Patrick's devious smile and whatever was about to come along with it. 

Pat inched closer to Jon, trying to be as quiet as possible, and stuck his tongue in Johnny's ear. Jon's eyes flew open and he started flailing around, eventually ending up on the floor. As if Pat hadn't laughed enough about Jon's initial reaction, he was practically crying when he opened his eyes and saw Jon had landed on the floor. Pat leaned across Jon's spot in the bed and poked his head over the side. 

"You are absolutely disgusting, Patrick Timothy Kane." Pat grinned and replied, "Junior," to remind Jon.

Jon stared at Pat with raised eyebrows and swiftly grabbed Pat in a headlock, pulling him to the ground. Pat let out a yelp and landed on the ground next to Jon. Jon pinned Pat face-down into the ground and attempted to grab Pat’s wrists together behind his back with one hand but Pat managed to smack Jon in the face before he could do so. 

Jon looked at Pat in awe and Pat giggled, flashing Jon a huge grin. Jon shook his head, “It’s on,” 

Pat looked at Jon and nodded. Pat lunged at Jon and pinned him to the bed. Pat grabbed the top of Jon’s head with one hand and his chin with the other to keep him still and tried to lick his ear again. 

Jon bit down on Pat’s finger and flipped them over as Pat yelped in pain. “Ow, Motherfucker, that hurt!”

Jon just smirked at Pat as he grabbed one of Pat’s wrists in each hand and loomed over his face. “Payback time,” Pat looked at Jon in horror as Jon leaned down. 

But instead of Jon doing what Pat had secretly wished for, Jon licked a line up the left side of Pat’s face instead. Pat squirmed and tried to get away from Jon but he just put more of his weight on top of Pat and held his wrists even tighter. 

Pat was thoroughly enjoying all of this action with Johnny and tried not to moan when Jon put all his weight on top of Pat. Jon licked another line back down the right side of Pat’s face. Pat writhed underneath Jon, “Truce, truce!” he shouted just as their two defensive team mates, Duncan Keith and Brent Seabrook opened the door. 

Just then Pat realized that 1. He had accidentally left his key in Brent and Duncan’s room when he went over to ask for an extra towel “because Jon is a beauty queen,” and 2. His best friends and line mates had consistently terrible timing. 

“I know you two boys wanna have your fun and all –” Brent stopped mid-sentence when he saw the position that the two boys were in. 

Jon was straddling Pat on top of the bed, faces close together, and both boys were sweaty and breathless. 

Both defensemens’ eyes went wide and Jon jumped off of Pat as soon as he discovered the predicament they were in. 

“I, um, you – we weren’t, uh –”Jon tried but try as he could, he couldn’t form a real sentence. Pat, however, took a hold of the situation, or at least tried to, and started with, “It’s not what it looks like. Jon and I were wresting and we –” 

Seabs went wide eyed and interrupted immediately, “OKAY, no. It’s fine, really. I don’t need an explanation, boys. Just keep it down; some of us are trying to sleep.” 

Pat and Jon sighed in defeat, knowing Seabs wouldn’t listen even if they tried to explain again. 

“Sorry, Seabsie,” Pat replied and Brent turned around and winked at him. 

Dunc trailed close behind Brent and smiled at both boys as he tossed the key on the desk and shut the door. 

Pat burst into giggles as soon as the door shut and Jon shook his head with a smile on his face as he shuffled back towards the bed.

“C’mon, Pat. Let’s go to sleep.”

“Hold on, I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Jon nodded as Pat walked into the bathroom and shut the door. 

Pat just needed to calm down a little after wrestling with him and stupidly thinking that Jon was actually going to kiss him.

Pat groaned and dropped his face to his hands. Why did he have to have a crush on his goddamn best friend, of all people.

Pat sat there and hoped that it wouldn’t take him too long to get over his stupid crush on Johnny. He took a few deep breaths, and then made his way out of the bathroom. 

But by the time he got back out there, Jon was already asleep, his face towards Pat’s side of the bed as if he had been waiting for him to come back but had taken too long.

Pat made his way over to the bed and laid down. He got the sense that he was going to have a hard time falling asleep again.

Pat sighed and turned on his side, facing away from Jon. 

He had been staring at the wall when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and tug him backwards. Pat was a little shocked but didn’t push them away, nonetheless. 

Jon kept pulling Pat backwards until he was nestled into Jon’s chest, his chin on top of Pat’s head, and his arms around Pat’s waist. 

“Sleep,” Jon whispered as he kissed the top of Pat’s head. 

Pat’s heart fluttered in its chest. He didn’t dare try to speak so he just nodded in response. 

Jon reached down and pulled the covers back up, but Pat didn’t miss when Jon’s hands resumed their place on his hips. 

Pat smiled and placed his hand on top of Jon’s, twining their fingers together. He fell asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure where to end this so I decided to stop here. Leave a comment telling me what you thought! I'm totally open to constructive criticism but please keep in mind this is my first hockey fic, so try not to be too harsh :) Also leave a comment telling me if you think I should continue the story or not. If you have any suggestions for what you think/would like to come next, please don't hesitate to send me a message or leave your suggestion in the comment!


End file.
